Las cuentas de color pasado
by yukiyo jouchan
Summary: un recuerdo agridulce llega a la mente de kaoru después de ver un pequeño regalo que kensin le dio hace ya casi un año, indecisa de que hacer con el veremos un debate consigo misma para escoger el destino del pequeño objeto.


Las cuentas de color pasado.

Me encontraba sentada en un mullido sillón marrón viendo una película lo bastante vieja para ser un clásico del género de súper héroes; lo disfrute, todo lo que me habían contado era tan bueno como alguna vez me habían dicho.

La película acabo y dio paso a otra, una con fama de ser entre cruda y fantasiosa, con una historia tan enredada como los cabellos de una niña traviesa que escapa de su madre que intenta pasarle un peine por la cabeza.

Apenas podía concentrarme en la historia, la dichosa película que aunque su primera parte me gustaba, esta, no lograba captar mi atención, no culpo a la película, pero, si culpo a un objeto.

Un objeto tan pequeño que fácilmente bailotea entre mis dedos de pianista frustrado.

Un brazalete, de esos que en los viajes a la playa se traen para regalar a la madre, la novia, la amiga y hasta a la abuela. Horrible pero con buena intención, así se le podía describir.

Delgada, de cuentas plásticas negras, doradas y un par tornasol simulando ser cristales, llena de pequeñas conchas de mar color café con leche y en el centro una esfera de resina transparente rellena con una pieza de cerámica fría decorada con dos rosas moradas y tallos verde vivo, para mi gusto… horrible.

Me fue traída por un buen amigo o mejor dicho un buen ex amigo; hacia casi un año que no nos dirigíamos la palabra, por un problema tan estúpido como serio.

Habíamos discutido, habíamos halado tanto el hilo del destino que este, aunque la leyenda diga que no es posible romperlo, se rompió, forzamos la amistad ya envenenada lo suficiente para resistir un par de semanas más, pero al fin de cuentas lo inevitable pasó.

El caos fue tal que después de cortar todo rastro de amistad me sentía como debe de sentirse un recién divorciado que no sabía si aún amaba a su ex esposa o si solo sentía que le habían pisoteado el ego, con la diferencia de que era yo quien había pedido el "divorcio" Y digo divorcio porque en algún momento la amistad se tornó tan cómoda que me sentía como si ya tuviera años de casada con él.

Desde que tengo memoria, nunca, nunca fui muy afecta a la joyería así que, como todos los regalos de ese tipo, lo guarde, lo guarde en un lugar tan bueno que simplemente me olvide su existencia.

Había tanto desorden en esa repisa como el que había en mi cabeza, por meses olvide que esa espantosa pulsera que en su momento me había sido entregada con tanto cariño y que con ese mismo cariño guarde estaba en mi casa.

Por casualidad revise unas fotos ya algo viejas en la que podía ver esa odiosa pulsera, de un momento a otro me lleno de nostalgia verla en la fotografía y, al siguiente día, la busque en la ya polvorienta repisa. Para mi suerte la encontré, me la puse y me fui.

Todo el día fui consciente de que la llevaba, llámese falta de costumbre o llámese como sea.

Por casualidad unas viejas amistades fueron a verme, casi por reflejo escondí la muñeca detrás de mí, para que no pudiera reconocer la dichosa pulsera, aunque después de reaccionar mostré la muñeca recalcando que usaba la pulsera, la verdad no era muy importante y paso a segundo término.

La visita termino, regrese a casa y me senté en el ya mencionado sillón.

Me quite la pulsera y mientras la hacía bailar me debatía en que debía hacer con ella.

Conservarla como un buen recuerdo, romperla en mil pedazos y arrojarlos a la calle o simplemente tirarla en el basurero de algún negocio por el que pasara.

Ya era tarde y no podía decidirme pero ¿Por qué?

No quería hacer nada de lo que me había planteado y es que no sabía que amaba de esa cosa:

El recuerdo de la persona, el cariño con el que me fue entregado o tal vez extrañaba los viejos tiempos y tenerla me hacía añorarlos.

Al final solo la tome y la deje en la misma repisa de donde la saque, esperando olvidarla otra vez, esperando que se perdiera por si sola como tantas otras cosas que ya se habían ido sin que yo me diera cuenta.

Lo único que no se ira son esas cuentas color pasado que ese pelirrojo que se decía mi amigo más íntimo, mi pilar, mi confidente, casi mi marido de espíritu había dejado como un recuerdo agridulce en mi corazón y en mi mente.


End file.
